Tigerstar's Redemption
by BlackShadowScythe
Summary: On the night before the battle with BloodClan, Tigerstar is visited by the spirit of his old mentor, Thistleclaw, who warns him of his impending doom. Spoilers for "the Darkest Hour", "Tigerclaw's Fury" and "Bluestar's Prophecy".
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

* * *

Brambles sliced through his pelt as Tigerstar slid through the thorn tunnel and into ShadowClan camp. All eyes shifted towards him as soon as he entered. After him came his deputy, Blackfoot, Boulder and Darkstripe. Tigerstar let out a growl from deep within his throat before stalking into his den inside the trunk of the oak tree. The attack on WindClan camp had been successful, but the two half-clan RiverClan apprentices had escaped, along with their half-clan mentor.

They'd gone to ThunderClan no doubt, to grovel at the paws of that fluff-hearted kittypet. He'd left two of his warriors, Jaggedtooth and Oakfur to guard the RiverClan camp. Punishment for being stupid enough to let them escape. He should have left Darkstripe behind as well. His former apprentice had proven to be little more than an embarrassment. Worse than Ravenpaw, who at least had the decency to die quickly. He watched as Darkstripe picked out a sparrow from the fresh kill pile. At least he could always count on him to be loyal, even if he brain was filled with mouse-dung.

He turned his attention away from the dark tabby as Blackfoot padded up to the entrance of his den. Tigerstar had appointed him as his first deputy and the white tom had already proven him a loyal follower, as well as a quick learner and dangerous opponent in battle. The ShadowClan warrior dipped his head as he approached his leader.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow," he announced. "The warriors are eager and Runningnose's supply is stocked." Tigerstar nodded in approval and dismissed the warrior with a flick of his tail.

As Blackfoot turned and headed for the warriors den to retire for the night, Tigerstar shut his eyes, taking in the scents of the camp. Fresh kill, his warriors in their den, the fog of crowfood and pine needles that seemed to follow him whenever he was in ShadowClan territory, and the faint scent of fear. Only to Tigerstar, it was an indicator of respect, as he considered himself the most powerful force in the forest.

He lay on the floor of his den and tucked his paws beneath him. Tomorrow it'll all be over. TigerClan would rule the forest, and BloodClan... once he finished off Scourge the rest of his followers would either join him, or be killed. He felt a tinge of excitement at this. His claws aching for battle.

In his dreams, he was standing underneath the Fourtrees. Their enormous branches casting shadows throughout the clearing. Around him where endless rows of faceless cats, obscured in shadow. And in front of him was Firestar. The ThunderClan leader's ears were flattened as he raised his haunches and hissed at his enemy.

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws in anticipation before sinking his teeth into Firestar's throat, watching as the kitty-warrior's blood poured out like a river, splashing across the grass of the Fourtrees. Tigerstar stared at his red stained flame colored pelt in sanctification. After a few moments, the blood faded and the ThunderClan leader rose, only for Tigerstar to leap forward and snap his neck. As he watched Firestar die at his feet, a familiar voice came from the darkness.

"Not bad for the son a kittypet," it spat, mockingly. Tigerstar whirled around, the fur on his neck bristling as he hissed into the trees.

"Show yourself!" he demanded. Beside him, Firestar's dead body disappeared, followed by the rest of the Fourtress before the momentary blackness was replaced by the smell of dead leaves and crowfood.

Ugly gray trees covered in fungus sprung up everywhere, blocking out the sky. Under his paws was cold, stale dirt, devoid of even a single blade of grass. The air around him was sour and thin, forcing him to part his lips just so he could breath. Hidden in the shadows of the forest, he spotted a muscular figure sitting and watching him with narrowed eyes.

He tried to pick up the stranger's scent, but it was indistinguishable from the rest of the forest's musty aroma. He was reminded of the Twolegplace, where all his senses had been muffled, leaving him completely blind. It was only when the figure sprung out of the darkness and stood beside him did Tigerstar recognize the spikey-furred, gray and white haired tabby.

"Thistleclaw," he said, his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his former mentor. More than anyone else, he'd expected to see him when he went to receive his nine lives. Strangely, the former ThunderClan warrior hadn't appeared, though Tigerstar couldn't help but feel glad to him now.

"What is this place?" he asked. "It isn't StarClan."

"No, it isn't," Thistleclaw replied, as if just that had answered his question. He slid past Tigerstar and sat, staring into the trees on the other end of the clearing. "But even here, there are places where the Clans can be seen," he said. "I have seen something I wish to share with you."

"Is it a prophecy?" Tigerstar asked. Thistleclaw whirled to face his apprentice, as if what he'd said had been offensive.

"This is a warning!" he hissed. The gray cat raised his paw and bashed Tigerstar across the head, causing him to teeter off balance. "Listen closely!" Thistleclaw roared. But Tigerstar was in no mood to obey.

Angered, he rose onto his hind paws and pinned Thistleclaw to the ground. Pausing to fight for breath, Tigerstar snarled at the warrior, his muscles rippling under his pelt, his amber eyes glowing in the shadows of the trees.

"I'm not the cat who got himself killed by a RiverClan patrol!" Tigerstar spat. "You always talked about being strong, but you never had the nerve to go all the way." Even back when Tigerstar was an apprentice, his mentor had always talked about being deputy, but when Bluestar assumed the role, he'd never done anything to challenge her.

Tigerstar glared at Thistleclaw, who stared back, unafraid, with coldness in his eyes. After a long moment, Tigerstar finally releasing him before turning away and heading towards the trees. His earlier relief at seeing the cat he'd always respected, gone. Replaced with anger and frustration.

"Once you're killed, you'll think differently."

Tigerstar froze midstep and cocked his head back to face Thistleclaw. The gray tabby met his gaze and they stared at each other for a long moment. Tigerstar had never known his mentor to hold any cat's paws. If he'd gone through the trouble to warn him, he must have been quite certain in what he saw.

"When?" he murmured.

"Tomorrow." Tigerstar frowned for a moment before letting out a mrrow of laughter.

"That's funny," he chuckled. "But I don't think any cat is fool enough to be killed nine times in one day."

"You're only killed once."

"I received my nine lives only two seasons-"

"Your lives are weak!" Thistleclaw hissed, raking his claws against ground. "You'd be no worse off if you only had one!" Tigerstar was silent. He trusted the gray cat more than any warrior alive, and yet what he was saying made no sense.

"This place," Thistleclaw muttered. "The smell, the silence... after a while it's maddening." He met Tigerstar's eye and the ShadowClan leader felt as if were an apprentice again, being told a particularly deadly fighting move. "I made many mistakes when I was in ThunderCan. I am here as a result. You have already outlived me by many moons. It may already be impossible for you to avoid meeting the same fate.

"Then I will live," Tigerstar declared with a brisk nod of the head. "I thank you for your warning. And when my life does eventually pass, I would consider it an honor to be able to walk with you." Thistleclaw's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Tigerstar smiled. Feeling confident with himself he added, "Although you may have cats in StarClan you wish to walk with, I have no so such desires. I am content to walk alone if need be."

Thistleclaw gave his former apprentice a look of surprise. Tigerstar saw the edges of his mouth curled upwards slightly, his eyes expressionless as he let out a small chuckle.

"There was a time when I thought the same," he whispered. But before Tigerstar could ask him what he meant, the air around them seemed to dissipate. He felt his paw growing weak as he collapsed onto the cold ground, the forest around him turning into a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

* * *

Once Tigerstar opened his eyes, he again found himself underneath the four great oaks. This time, the clearing appeared deserted, and the light of sunhigh shone through gaps between the leaves, making a dappled patterned on Tigerstar's pelt. A warm breeze brushed his head towards the Great Rock. He looked up and spotted a reddish-brown tom with stars in his pelt, sitting with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. Tigerstar growled as the thick furred warrior leapt down to join him on the forest floor.

"Hello, Tigerstar," the starry warrior greeted. Much to Tigerstar's frustration, his celestial visitor was slightly bigger than he was. He fluffed out his pelt and lifted his head, scowling in contempt of the mahogany colored cat.

"I thought I'd been rid of you," he snarled. Pinestar returned his son's aggression with eyes filled with sorrow.

"I don't blame you for always being ashamed of me," he said. "Sometimes I wondered how things would have gone differently if I'd stayed." He turned towards the forest and glanced back at Tigerstar. "Will you walk with me?" Tigerstar didn't move. After a moment, Pinestar sat down as well, prompting the forest to morph around them.

When their surroundings finally settled, they were in the middle of ThunderClan camp. Tigerstar lit up. Had Pinestar brought him here so he could spy? Before he could take a step, he realized that the trees above him were a luscious green. A stark contrast with the naked branches of leaf-bare. The scents of the camp had also changed, through they were somehow still familiar. Scents he hadn't tasted in many moons suddenly filled his senses as he began wandering throughout the camp.

Just then, he felt a rough pull, as if a strong gust of wind had just blown through him. Tigerstar stumbled forward and stared in shock as he recognized the pelt of a bright ginger tom as he phased through him.

"Sunstar!" he cried, but the former ThunderClan leader didn't seem to notice him.

"Sun _fall_ ," Pinestar corrected. "He will not become leader for another half-moon." He smiled as he padded across the sandy ravine. "I want to show you something." Tigerstar followed reluctantly.

Returning to the ThunderClan camp he'd known from his youth had filled him with a sense of nostalgia. He looked around for his mentor, but for the moment it seemed Thistleclaw was absent. Tigerstar paused as he spotted Goldenflower basking in a patch of sunlight with a half eaten mouse between her paws. He turned his attention back to Pinestar as they stopped in front of the nursery.

"You were born with two littermates," Pinestar said. "Do you remember?" Tigerstar gave a curt nodded. "They were a great loss to the clan," Pinestar murmured. "You all would have made fine warriors together."

"They were born too weak to survive," Tigerstar replied coldly. "They wouldn't have been fit to be warriors." Pinestar didn't respond, but beamed with pride as he peered through the entrance to the nursery. Tigerstar sat beside him and crouched down to look.

Inside, a sleek, raven black she-cat slept while two dark-haired she-kits padded around the den beside her. Closer to their mother than the others, was a small scrap of dark brown fur. It lay motionless, its chest heaving as it slept.

The black kit padded over to her littermate and gave her mother's belly a prod, soaking a tiny ball of moss with her milk. The kit pushed the mossball towards her sleeping brother who gave it a small lick. Pinestar smiled and glanced over at Tigerstar who stared at the scene with the smallest hint of fondness, almost mistakable for boredom.

"That was a foolish thing for them to do," he muttered quietly.

"There are many kinds of strength," Pinestar murmured. "Not only strength of body, but strength of character. Self-sacrifice, courage, humility. It is the sum of these characteristics which make a clan truly powerful."

"Come on, Tigerkit!" his sister squeaked. "You have to drink. It's really good, promise!"

"Fool," Tigerstar echoed under his breath. He narrowed his eyes at the scene before stalking out of the camp through the gorse tunnel.

When he finally emerged, the trees of the forest had changed. Their leaves were now brown and clung to the branches like kits about to be swept away by a raging river. Before him was a the fence which separated Thunderclan territory from the Twolegplace. He glared at Pinestar who appeared behind him.

"Missing your Twolegs?" he sneered mockingly.

Pinestar waved his tail towards the fence where a kittypet was crawling through a gap. The small black cat squeezed through the hole and stumbled into the woods. Whirling his head from one side to the other, the kittypet nervously navigated the forest floor, every rustling of leaves causing him to flinch. Tigerstar snorted, hoping for a patrol to come along to tear the kitty to shreds.

As if to grant his wish, he spotted Thistleclaw and Bluestar walking down the forest path towards the kittypet. Beside the two warriors was a dark brown tabby. Tigerstar watched his younger self with strange curiosity, searching for the memory inside his head of the day he was now reliving.

"Thistleclaw was a skilled warrior," Pinestar acknowledged. "But there were many things he neglected to teach you." Tigerstar watched as his younger self spotted the kittypet and pinned it to the ground. "Do you recognize him?" Pinestar asked, referring to the kit.

"He's a kittypet," Tigerstar sniffed. "Why do you think I would-" But before he could finish his sentence the scene shifted again.

This time, he found himself in the Twolegplace, at the end of a familiar path which lay between two nests. On either side of the path stood a long row of cats with teeth in their collars. At the end of the path sat a small black cat with blue eyes. Tigerstar recognized the Bloodclan leader, Scourge. Thinking back to the tiny kittypet he'd seen in the forest, he burst into laughter.

"I admit, this has proven to be an interesting experience," he chuckled. "But I don't see the relevance of it all."

"Cruelty breeds more cruelty," Pinestar declared. The starry warrior's pelt appeared fainter than before. "The more enemies one makes, the more one must meet in battle. And no cat is immune to death... or loneliness." Tigerstar gritted his teeth, running up to the former ThunderClan leader and pouncing, only have his paws fall through air.

"What do you know of battle?!" he roared at the sky. "Mouse-heart!"


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

* * *

Tigerstar lashed his tail, storming up and down the clearing of the Fourtrees, fury causing his pelt to bristle. It was obvious he was in a dream, but he couldn't manage to force himself awake. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed another figure beginning to form near the base of the Great Rock.

As soon as he recognized the tortoiseshell ginger tom, the Shadowclan leader began backing away. Quickly stopping himself, he stood his ground before the fallen warrior, through decidedly avoiding the cat's gaze.

"Greetings, Tigerstar," the StarClan warrior said calmly, through a twitch of his tail told Tigerstar even he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Redtail," Tigerstar muttered in reply. Some of the unease he'd felt after he'd first killed the ThunderClan deputy came back to him. He did his best to block it out, unsheathing his claws and raking them against the dirt.

"I am not here to make war," Redtail assured him, padding up to his former clanmate with some reluctance. Tigerstar gave a small nod, but said nothing.

The two sat in silence for a while as Redtail gazed into the forest by the Thunderclan border. There was a sad, longing look in his eyes, as if he were thinking about running back through the trees to join his clanmates. He let out a sigh before finally speaking.

"My time with the clan was shorter than I would have liked," he murmured. "But I served my clan faithfully and had a lovely daughter who grew into a fine warrior." He glanced sideways at his former clanmate. "I'm sure that's something you understand well. You have kits of your own, after all."

Tigerstar blinked in surprised as suddenly Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw appeared before him, sleeping in their nests on different sides of the forest.

"They will make fine warriors one day," Redtail declared.

"I know," Tigerstar replied, his eyes fixed on the two of them. Bramblepaw, tall for his moons, a natural fighter with good instincts. Tawnypaw, eyes like a hawk with wits as sharp as talons.

Suddenly the image faded, and he again found himself in the Twolegplace. This time, the sky above was bright and his senses were filled with smells which reminded him of the river by the Sunningrocks. He followed the scent to its source and spotted a ledge made of tree branches with trunks holding it up.

Sitting on the branches was tawny colored she-cat with bright blue eyes. As Tigerstar got closer he saw that her belly was swollen with kits.

"Sasha," he breathed. As the realization hit him, he whirled around, trying to taken in as much of the landscape as possible. When the battle was over, he would find her. But before he could get a good look, the scenery faded again. He turned on Redtail, eyes blazing with fury.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded. "Why are you showing me any of this if you won't even let me get a good look?!"

"Now you understand how I feel," Redtail murmured. Tigerstar flinched, before turning away with a snarl. In his mind, he did his best to recreate the scene. He would find Sasha and their kits. He wouldn't let them become kittypets, or rogues.

Under his paws he could feel the grass again, but he was no longer interested in seeing whatever Redtail planned on showing him.

"It's true that not all warriors are strong," he admitted. "Some are better hunters, or fighters. Some of loving mothers, or nurturing medicine cats. Others might just be average, or weaker than their fellow clanmates. But perhaps that's a good thing. When we're weak, we depend on others. That's why we seek companions. It's why we formed clans in the first place. So that we can help each other," he concluded. "It is what separates clan cats from rogues."

Tigerstar finally looked up. They were in ShadowClan camp where he recognized the scene from several sunrises ago. By the nursery, Tallpoppy was helping one of her kits to walk while nearby Rowanpaw carried a frog to the elder's den. At the entrance of the camp, Boulder led a wounded Russetfur to Runningwind's den.

"Never confuse the compassion of your clanmates for weakness," Redtail finished. He shut his eyes before meeting the ShadowClan leader's gaze. "I forgive you killing me," he said finally. His words came with some effort, but Tigerstar saw the truth in his eyes which quickly turned into fire as the deputy continued.

"But Spottedleaf, Brindleface, Runningwind, Swiftpaw and Bluestar... their deaths I will never forgive you for," he whispered. "You preach unity, yet you have flamed the clans' hatred towards half-clan cats. What would happen if ThunderClan where to turn on Bramblepaw in the same way?" Tigerstar let out a violent hiss at the suggestion, crouching as he prepared to tackle the tortoiseshell tom.

"Look again," Redtail said as he began to fade away. "No cat has the blood of a single clan in their veins. And blood has nothing to do with a cat's loyalty."

Once Redtail had disappeared, the forest around Tigerstar suddenly turned pitch black. He found himself back underneath the Fourtress, but now it was darker than the forest where he'd met Thistleclaw. All around him where the shadows of countless of cats, all watching intently, waiting for him to make a move.

Tigerstar look down. Beneath his paws, the grass was soaked with blood. He turned his attention towards the bushes as a rustling alerts him. The noise steadily grows louder, and the pawsteps heavier, and closer with every thump.

When the figure finally leapt out, Tigerstar was surprised to find it was no larger than an apprentice. The shadows obscured the cat's face and he couldn't make out its scent, but its small stature made him confident in his victory. He prepared himself to pounce on his opponent, but his legs seemed to be trapped in place.

Unable to budge, Tigerstar watched it horror as the figure leapt towards him and tore his throat open with its claws. He screamed in pain as blood pored from his wound, splattering all over the forest floor. As he lay on the grass, his neck burning in pain and his body trembling, the cats who had been sitting around him all disappeared.

He felt as his heart slowed to a stop, and the worms and flies began crawling up to him. They nibbled at his flesh, tearing away at his pelt bit by bit. As he felt himself start to sink into the ground, he opened his jaws, but no sound would come out, leaving him alone to drown in the dirt.

...

Tigerstar bolted awake, his chest still heaving. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to calm down. It must have started raining once he'd fallen asleep as the half of his pelt that had been facing the entrance to his den was wet.

He stepped outside. The sun hadn't yet risen, but could see a slimmer of light against the bramble wall. Shaking his pelt dry, he sat by the roots of the oak and watched his clan begin to wake and come out from their nests. When he spotted Tawnypaw emerging from the apprentice's den, he padded up to her. She looked up at him as if she expected him to start giving her orders.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

As he sat down beside her, looking out at the rest of the clan, Pinestar's words echoed in his mind, _There are good cats everywhere, Tigerclaw. Do not forget that._

"Good cats," Tigerstar echoed under his breath. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

* * *

A wild breeze blew through his pelt as Tigerstar led his warriors across the Thunderpath, towards the Fourtrees. The wind carried with it the scent of the other clans, RiverClan in particular. A moment later, Leopardstar appeared beside him along with her warriors, and the cats he'd left at their camp.

Overhead, gray clouds stretched across the sky, rumbling with rain. Once they'd arrived at the Fourtrees, his gaze met with Firestar's.

"Greetings, Tigerstar," the young ThunderClan leader meowed coolly. "You came, then. Not still looking for those prisoners you lost from RiverClan territory?"

"No," Tigerstar muttered in reply. Firestar narrowed his eyes that the ShadowClan leader's response. Tigerstar waited for all the cats at the Fourtrees to settle before stepping forwards to the center of the hollow.

"There will not be a battle today!" he proclaimed.

All at once cats from all four Clans stared in surprise before mumbling among themselves. Some of them stared at him, their eyes filled with suspicion, while others looked relieved.

"What?!" a voice exclaimed as Darkstripe ran up to his leader. "Tigerstar-"

"Silence!" he roared, his amber eyes bore through the dark warrior who flattened his ears before retreating back into the crowd.

Tigerstar turned to Firestar. The flame colored warrior continued to stare at Tigerstar as if he expected him to launch a surprise attack. Tigerstar returned his stare with expressionless eyes, letting the ThunderClan leader know he was being genuine.

Just then there was a rustling in the bushes. Tigerstar whirled around as dozens of cats burst out of the undergrowth and into the clearing. The stench of crowfood and the Thunderpath filled the air as they formed a semicircle around the Clans. Tigerstar watched as Scourge step out from within the group. The small cat strode up to him, glaring in cold contempt.

"If there will be no battle, why did you call upon me and my warriors?" Scourge growled. Tigerstar's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. He longed to give this tiny kitten a swipe across the head for his arrogance. He was not used to being talked back to, especially by a cat no bigger than an apprentice. However, he took a breath and swallowed his pride for once.

"I've made a mistake," he muttered. "Your help is no longer required. You may return to the Twolegplace." Scourge's eyes widened in scornful disdain.

"Return?" he snapped. "No, I don't think we will. My clan came here hungry for battle. And a battle they will have," Scourge declared. "If you and your warriors are too cowardly to fight. We will take this forest for our own and kill all who refuse my rule."

Tigerstar glared at the smaller cat, his pelt bristling. He'd heard enough. Thistleclaw's and Pinestar's words swirled through his head as well as his own vision of the shadowy Fourtrees. It had been a mistake it bring BloodClan to the forest. If he was going to die, he would at least take this cat with him. Snarling, he unsheathed his claws and lunged at Scourge.

The BloodClan leader whipped to the side, avoiding Tigerstar's landing blow. The massive tabby whirled around to face him, only for Scourge to lash out, unbalancing Tigerstar with a rough blow to the shoulder before sinking his claws deep into the ShadowClan leader's throat. Tigerstar stared at the pool of blood forming around him in horror before collapsing onto his side. He fought for breath as his vision blurred, the forest melting into nothingness around him.

 **...**

Tigerstar's eyes flashed open, his paws feeling light as he got to his feet. Around him were the Fourtrees, leaves bright and sprinkled with greenleaf sunlight. Around him were hundreds of starry cats, most unknown to him, though he recognized those standing closest as the one who had given him his nine lives. Pinestar was the first to approach.

"You've lost your first life," he meowed. "But I'm proud of you." Despite his words, Pinestar's eyes were pained. "Your wounds are very deep," he continued. "Enough to kill many cats over. It will take more than one life to heal." Tigerstar's eyes widened as he stared at his paws. Thistleclaw's vision was coming true.

For the first time since he was a kit, he felt very weak. Beside him a faint outline of his body lay, trembling in convulsions. He stared at the outline which seemed to grow more and more solid with each moment. He raised his head to glare at the rows of starry warriors.

"What good are nine lives if I'll loose all of them at once?!" he shouted. "I've done all I can, yet I will still meet the same fate!" He bared his teeth as he continued. "ShadowClan is my clan!," he declared. "And I am their leader! They deserve a cat who can survive!" Pinestar placed his tail tip on Tigerstar's shoulder.

"Then have faith in your ancestors."

Just then, the cats who gave him his lives, as well as others he knew, Redtail, Leopardfoot, and a two small black and gray she-kits he recognized as Nightkit and Mistkit, ran down the slope to join him. Tigerstar glanced at his sisters as they sat next to his paws, smiling brightly as they looked up at him, their eyes shining vibrantly.

"You have one life remaining," Pinestar announced. "Use it wisely, and travel swiftly my son."

Tigerstar looked up at his father, for the first time, not with malice, but reserved respect. He gave a brisk nod as a the StarClan warriors dissolved into light, filling his body with new strength. As the warmth was replaced with the bitter coldness of leaf-bare, the sound of Scourge's voice rang in his ears.

"You see what happens to cats who defy BloodClan," the black cat warned. Tigerstar lay still as Scourge continued talking. Opening his eyes just a slit, he realized the BloodClan leader was standing directly above him.

"I shall rule the forest as well as the town," Scourge went on. "You have three days to leave—or meet my Clan in battle."

Before anyone could get out another word, Tigerstar sprung up, aiming directly for Scourge's neck. He sank his teeth in, hearing the snap of the rogue's bone as the cat instantly fell limp in his jaws. Dropping the body of the BloodClan leader on the the ground, Tigerstar lifted his head, his mouth still dripping with blood, and turned on the rest of the stray cats.

"There will be no battle today!" he roared. "Any cat who disagrees shall face me!"

Shocked by the death of their leader, the BloodClan cats let out yowls of fear before retreating into the trees. Tigerstar looked back at Firestar, who still staring shocked at the dark tabby's revival. Suddenly a small choking sound came from among the ThunderClan warriors.

"Tawnypaw!" Bramblepaw gasped. Tigerstar spotted his son step out from behind Firestar's shoulder. "What are you doing?" he cried. "Come back to us!" Tigerstar exchanged a silent glance with his daughter before giving her a swift nod.

"No, Bramblepaw," she said. "I'm a ShadowClan cat now." Tigerstar's eyes widened in surprise. His mouth curled into the faintest hint of a smile. He turned to Bramblepaw.

"Well?" he murmured. "Will you join your sister?" he asked, through he already knew what the answer would be. Bramblepaw shook his head and looked away. Tigerstar nodded before turning back to his Clan.

"ShadowClan!" he hollered. "Return to camp and continue with your regular duties!" Blackfoot dipped his head before leading the clan out with a wave of his tail.

As the rest of his Clan began to leave, Runningnose came out from the crowd and walked up to his leader. The medicine cat leaned forward so as not to be heard.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," Tigerstar replied as he followed his Clan out of the clearing.

"H-how many lives do you have left?" he stammered, afraid of the answer he'd get.

"Just one," Tigerstar admitted, ignoring Runningnose's look of shock and fear. "But it's my strongest."


	5. Bonus Bad Ending

**Bonus Bad Ending (For those of you who prefer death :B)**

* * *

Tigerstar bolted awake, his chest still heaving. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to calm down. It must have started raining once he'd fallen asleep as the half of his pelt that had been facing the entrance to his den was wet.

He stepped outside. The sun hadn't yet risen, but could see a slimmer of light against the bramble wall. Shaking his pelt dry, he sat by the roots of the oak and watched his clan begin to wake and come out from their nests. Darkstripe padded out of the warriors den and towards his leader.

"I can't wait to tear out that pathetic kittypet's throat," he grinned, his sleek flank trembling in anticipation. Tigerstar gave him a look, causing him to quickly correct himself. "You'll be the one doing it, of course. I only meant to watch."

Tigerstar rolled his eyes, darting out of the camp and into the forest of pines. He wouldn't be known as the coward who backed out. He'd gone too far to back out. He would take Thistleclaw's warning. There would be death in the forest that day, but it wouldn't be his.

 **...**

"This is Tigerstar's history," Firestar meowed. "It all shows one thing—that he'll do anything for power. If he promised you a share of the forest, don't believe him. He won't give up one pawprint, not to you or any cat."

Tigerstar smiled. _Very good, kittypet. You know me very well._

"Tigerstar told me what he was planning to do with the dogs when he visited me two moons ago." Scourge's eyes narrowed as he turned to the ShadowClan leader. "He did not tell me that his plan failed." Tigerstar felt hot anger burning up inside of him. He should have killed his cat when he was an apprentice. It didn't matter now. The past could always be corrected. He would not fail again.

Unsheathing his massive claws he lunged at the BloodClan leader, pinning the small cat down. He lurched forward, about to land the killing bite when suddenly he felt a sharp jab in his stomach. Scourge tossed the brown tabby off him, his hind paws dripping with blood.

As the ShadowClan leader lost consciousness, he reached a paw forward, desperate to draw even the slightest bit of blood from the rogue. But his muscles had lost all their strength, and the last thing he could hear was the sound of Scourge gloating over his victory.

 **...**

When Tigerstar's eyes opened, he knew where he was almost immediately. The ugly gray trees and the smell of decay filled his senses. Scourge had killed him. A rogue, a kittypet, a cat he had at his mercy when he was a mere apprentice had brought down the greatest warrior in the forest.

The former ShadowClan leader unsheathed his claws, leaping towards a slender tree, and landing blow after blow until he managed to uproot it and it collapsed at his feet. Amber eyes burning with fury, he lifted his muzzle and let out a yowl that was heard by even the elders of StarClan. But it was useless. No one would be able to come to him. He and chosen his path, and now was bound to forever walk alone through the darkness.


End file.
